Best Friend Or?
by ChangKyu child
Summary: Changmin dan Kyuhyun sahabat sejak kecil, namun Kyuhyun menyukai Changmin.. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? GS. CHANGKYU. Don't Like, Don't Read!


_**Main Pair : ChangKyu**_

_**Typo(S), GS deh ya, Membossankan, tidak sesuai EYD **_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**Let's Play!**

"Appa! Lihat Kyunnie mendapat nilai 100 tadi!" Seorang anak laki laki berlari memasuki halaman rumah kelarga Cho sambil mengibas ngibaskan kertas hasil ulangan. Rambut ikalnya yang bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti langkah terlihat lucu.

"Jinja? Anak appa memang pintar ne?" Cho Hangeng—Orang yang dipanggil appa tadi—menjulurkan tangannya untu menggengendong Kyuhyun.

"Ne appa! Kyuhyun memang pintar" Jawab wanita-Cho Heechul- yang baru memasuki rumah atau mungkin mansion mewah milik keluarga Cho.

Hangeng tersenyum, lalu berbalik menuju Heechul yang masih di dekat pintu utama sambil menggendong Kyuhyun kecil tentunya. Iya mencium kening Heechul kebiasaanya yang memang sudah dilakukan sejak mereka menikah dulu.

"Oke, Kalau gitu Kyunnie mau hadiah apa dari appa heum?" Hangeng mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Apa ya? Kyunnie binggung" Kyuhyun mempotkan bibirnya lucu. Ahaha mencoba aegyo eoh?.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau akhir minggu ini kita ke rumah Changmin? Kau bisa bermain seharian disana sayang~"

Anak yang dipanggil Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias "Huum, Kyuhyun mau!"

"Cha, kalau gitu Kyunnie sekarang mandi ne? Sudah sore dan juga.. Kyuhyun bauu"

"Yak appa! Kyuhyun tidak bau!"

.

.

.

"Kyunnie!"

"Eoh? Minnie?"

"Hihii~ Kyunnie belum pulang?"

"humm belum minnie" Kyuhyun menunduk lesu. Selalu saja begini, appanya selalu saja telat menjemput. Kyuhyun tau, menjadi Ceo dari salah satu perusahaan yang ber—oh tidak mungkin sangat berpengaruh di Seoul bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pasti appa tercintanya tersebut sangat sibuk.

"Wae? Mau Minnie antarkan pulang?" Changmin mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun memberinya kecupan di kening Kyuhyun. Ck! Sudah seperti orang dewasa saja anak ini.

"Aa—aniyo Minnie, Kyu ingin menunggu appa saja, appa sudah berjanji untuk mengajak Kyu ke kantor appa"

"Arraseo, kalau begitu Minnie duluan ne? Kalau ada apa apa segera lari masuk ke kelas ne? Bilang pada seongsangmin? Okey?"

"Arraseo Minnie.. Paii~"

"hmmm Paii Kyunnie~~.."

Hah~ taukah Cho Hangeng? Anakmu sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Bahkan dia entah sudah beberapa kali mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ck! Apakah sebegitu pentingnya urusanmu tersebut? Oh ayolahh jika Kyuhyun sudah merajuk nanti bisa gawat urusannya. Apalagi jika istrimu tau akan hal ini mau tidak mendapat jatah eoh?.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu jam Kyuhyun menunggu. Ia sudah bosan menunggu, bahkan sekarang iya telah tertidur pulas di bangku dekat pos penjaga sekolah. Tiba tiba terdengar suara mobil yang memasuki halaman sekolah, tentu saja mobil tersebut milik Cho Hangeng. Oh ayolahh cepat kasian Kyuhyun sampai ia tertidur.

"Astaga Kyunnie.. Kau tidur sayang?" Sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Kyuhyun, Hangeng mengambil tempat bekal Kyuhyun yang entah sudah terjatuh.

"Eeeunghh akhirnya appa sampai juga" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

" Mianhae sayang~ appa ada rapat tadi dan appa tidak bisa meninggalkannya, Cha kalau gitu kita lagsung pulang ne? Kau terlihat lelah"

"Gwaenchana appa. Eih? Kita tidak jadi ke kantor appa?"

"Tidak sayang, lain kali saja ne? Kau terlihat lelah, kalau sampai kau sakit appa bisa dimarahi oleh umma. Arra?"

"humm arraseo appa.."

.

.

.

"Minnie!"

"Hngg? KYUHYUN!" Changmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Lucu sekali seperti sudah pacaran saja padahal mereka masih anak anak. Apa patut anak anak pacaran?

"Santai saja Minnie, Tidak perlu berlali seperti itu, nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana? Kyunnie juga kan yang repot?"

"Hihihi..." Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sambil tersenyum kaku, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapih.

"Eung.. Minnie sudah sarapan?" Berusaha mencairkan suasana, Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Changmin

"Sudah dong! Bahkan Minnie sudah menghabiskan 2 porsi sandwitch buatan umma tadi yumm.." Ck dasar Changmin perut karet-_-

"Ahahaha Minnie selalu seperti itu, tapi kenapa Minne tak pernah gendut ya? Kyunnie kalau makan banyak gendut, sedangkan minnie tidak? Ishh"

"Ahaha sudah Kyunnie, mau gendut ataupun ideal Kyunnie tetap imut kok :3 "

"Ish Minnie.." Kyuhyun memukul Changmin pelan, sambil ber-blushing ria.

"Ahahah sudah Kyunniee~ eh! Itu Victoria noona sudah datang dadah Kyunnie~"

Hah? Kyuhyun bengong. Sejak kapan Changmin dekat dengan Victoria noona? Setau dirinya Changmin tidak pernah dekat dengan Sunbae perempuan, kecuali Ahra noona, yang memang adalah kakak kandung dari Kyuhyun. Dan oh? Apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun sekarang.. mereka bercanda akrab, seperti sudak lama mengenal. Oh! Dan apa sekarang? Mereka...

"Changmin..."

**TBC..**

**Ahaha~ ketawa nista(?)**

**Masih pendek? Biarlah pemanjangan words sesuai chapter(?)**

**Wkwkwk Thank's for review di story sbelumnya~ saya memang tidak bakat untuk membuat fanfic panjang-_- harap maklum ya..**

**Dan satu lagi, saya tidak suka dipanggil author-_- saya kelas 9, jd terserah kalau mau manggil oppa/hyung(?)/oenni/noona/Sunghyun juga boleh^^ jangan panggil author lg ne? **

**Minta sequel for Love Hurt? InsyaAllan abis UN ne? saya mau focus dulu :3**

**Akhir kata, Review?**

**Hargai perjuangan saya mengetik fanfic di tempat les ini T.T **

**Anak baik pasti setelah membaca memberi REVIEW^^**


End file.
